


Kingpin

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mafia!ateez, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss





	Kingpin

The city streets were anything, but quiet.

Bass booming from cars mingling with a nearby club's tempo creating a noise song; a car honks loudly at another followed by profanities from one of the two vehicles. It was dark out, but the nightlife lights lit up the the downtown area.

A scream rings through the busy streets, signalling Mingi's job was done or-

"Pinky, well done." A sweet voice rings in his eardrum from his earpiece, knowing a smirk was on the other side.

'Pinky' sucks his teeth, turning off the gadget.

"I swear, I fucking hate this job." He swears. His tongue darts across his bottom lip, tasting the faint taste of metal from the labret piercing.

Stepping to the edge of the roof, Mingi admires his work, but only for a quick second. A middle aged man is surrounded by young women in short dresses in a panic, as if their cries could bring a man back to life. The growing pool of blood signifying another life had been taken off this hell of an earth. The marksman only scoffs, picking up his equipment and leaving at the wails of sirens getting louder. The boy's big frame creates a shadow as a flash of lightning brightens the sky. 

"I don't have it..." The bloodied man spoke lowly, so low that the Boss was sure he didn't hear him. The moments of silence only made the atmosphere more tense, as if an abandoned garage set up with a single light and two chairs wasn't already restricting the air circulation. The silence was soom broken by the sound of metal against concrete, obviously the chief had moved from his seat. 

"Hey." A menacing voice spoke from above where the shameful man sat, causing him to look up. A smile appeared on his face, one that inreconciled the brutal punch that came to the other. The man's dark hair covered one of his eyes as he took the handkerchief from his suit pocket to wipe the other's blood from his knuckles. The suit was of someone who had money and status. Power. The black jacket was on top of a dark red silk shirt and a matching tie, like a reflection of the blood on his- now- enemy's face.

"You know," he began, replacing the four by four fabric with a heavy 34, "I could kill you right now." His dark brown, wandering eyes examined the weapon then back to the other. The cold metal was pressed to the center of his head.

"Right...now." A click sounded.

"Pow." He mocked the sound of the glock firing off, lifting the gun from the sweating, trembling man's head. He chuckled at the man's pale expression, going back to look at the gun like he's never seen it before.

"But I won't." He continued his sinister monologue. The other let out a breath of content.

"He will." Right on que a gunshot let out, not bothering him nor the shooter, probably being used to the sound after many years of work. 

The room of tension is exhanged with the smell of tobacco. The fake blonde makes his way back to the chair, a hot bullet right through the now dead man's temple. He looked at the limp body in wonder, hands in both pockets with a loose cigarette in his mouth; he lightly shoves the weight to the ground with his leather dress shoe, chair falling along with the lifeless body. 

"Thanks Sang." Said man nods in acknowledge, unloading the clip from the gun, packing up from his work.

"Mars." Mars sits, the chair sliding under his weight making a cringe worthy noise that causes Sang to look up from his crouched position. His gaze is a glare but Mars isn't paying enough attention to see, eyes on his bloodied shoes, wiping the red off the polished patent. "Call cleanup?"

"I got it. Call Wooyoung though, we still got business to do." Sang was going to correct the other but decides to let it go, putting away the nemiety of weaponry.

Mars puts away his half desinigrated cigarette, before calling an unsaved number from his business phone. 

"Hello?" The young voice picks up from the other line.

"It's Seonghwa." A smirk forms at his lips, hearing the sigh from the other line.

"Another one?" A retorical question. "What's the address?"

15 minutes barely pass and the abandoned faculty door is opened to see Seonghwa and Wooyoung discussing, or more-so Seonghwa yelling at Wooyoung while he runs a hand through his darkened hair.

"Well it's not my fault you killed him, you fucking idiot!" Wooyoung yells back, sitting his glasses on the makeshift desk. 

Now it's an argument.

Yeosang just gives Jongho a look. A look he was used to since Seonghwa was...who he was. The youngest sighs adjusting his face mask, brushing past the chaos of the two men.

The room falls silent, before Wooyoung speaks again.

"See you always do this. Scaring the kids." At this Jongho stops scrubbing to glare back at Wooyoung with a stupid grin on his face that turns into one of hurt when Seonghwa's hand comes hitting his chest.

"I should kill you too." Seonghwa says through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm so scared." Wooyoung mocks.

"God you guys fucking suck." Jongho says, untying and picking up the lifeless body.

"Tell me about it." Yeosang chimes in, back with some forensic supplies, cleaning up the fresh blood. "Shouldn't you two be doing something productive?"

"We have a little over an hour and a half left to meet with our client. Apparently we're meeting with another group because they dont believe four people is enough."

"Bullshit." Seonghwa says, about to light another cigarette before Wooyoung snatches the lighter out his hand.

"How about you not smoke while we're in a room full of chemicals?" Wooyoung smiles sarcastically, causing a huff to come from the elder.

"Anyways their name is Jingyoon and they're the co-owner of a successful car company. They're willing to pay us 5k each just for teaming up with the group."

"And what is this other group?" Jongho's muffled voice arises.

"He didn't say but I don't know any other besides except-"

"Well let's hope not, yeah?" Seonghwa interrupts. "I'm gonna go get some air."

Yeosang speaks soon as the door closes, signalling Seonghwa's absence. 

"It's them, isn't it?"


End file.
